


Valentine Mystery

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is getting roses and cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 852 Prospect Place in 2000.

Three days before Valentine's Day 

"Delivery for James Ellison." The gray haired man stood just inside the door to Major Crime, a bud vase in his hands. The vase contained a single red rose and a bit of greenery, tied with a deep red ribbon. 

Megan spoke up. "He's not here right now, but that's his desk." Megan pointed to an unoccupied desk in the center of the room. 

The man nodded and hurriedly placed the vase in the center of the desk and propped a card next to it. He nodded again in thank you, then scurried away. 

Megan looked at Rafe and Brown, who were both eyeing the white envelope resting against the crystal vase. All three made a dash for the card, but Henri beat them by a reach of two fingers. He snatched the card and held it to his chest. 

"Well, what does it say?" Megan slapped at Henri's arm, her eyes sparkling. 

"It doesn't say anything, you have to read it." Henri smirked at his friends. "Okay, okay, just a moment." He made a big production as he tiptoed to the door, opened it and looked up and down the hallway. He came back and then opened the envelope, pulling out a very simple card decorated in swirls of colors that changed as the card moved. 

Henri read the script inside. "Would you give your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" There was no signature, only a paw print. The three detectives exchanged glances. 

"Any ideas?" Rafe asked as Henri put the card back into the envelope and propped it next to the flower vase. 

Henri shook his head. "I didn't know Ellison was dating anyone." 

Megan nodded. "I thought we'd all agreed that Jim and Sandy were a couple." 

Rafe agreed. "I haven't seen Sandburg hit on a woman since he almost died." 

"He did die," Henri argued. "Jim did something to bring him back. We all saw it." 

"Sandy never talks about it." Megan whispered, as one long manicured finger nail touched a red rose petal. 

"Do you blame him?" Rafe looked at his partner. 

Henri shook his head. "Hairboy wouldn't have ended up in that fountain if his partner hadn't thrown him out on the street." 

Rafe shook his head. "We don't know that." Rafe defended the senior detective. 

Megan shrugged. "I'm sure there is a side of this story we will never hear." She remembered the loft cold and dark, empty of furniture. She also remembered questioning the grad student after their return from Sierra Verde. Sandburg had haltingly explained who and what a Sentinel was and the territoriality that seemed to be a part of it. He hadn't quite understood or anticipated it and that failure to understand had nearly cost him his life. 

"So who sent the flowers?" Rafe asked again. 

"My vote is on Sandy. In mythology, a wolf is often a teacher." 

They were interrupted as Jim and Simon charged into the bullpen, the captain carrying an open folder and emphasizing a point with an emphatic finger thumping the file. 

The detectives scattered to their respective desks. 

Jim stopped on the way to his desk, one foot almost in mid-air. A smile slid over his face and his blue eyes softened. He finished his step and reached for the card, his eyes never leaving the flower. 

Jim opened the card, his eyes flashing over the script. He closed the card and flexed it, watching the colors shift and move. His smile grew larger. One finger touched the silky smooth rose petal, and followed the curve of the petal down to the stem. 

"Who's your admirer, Jim?" Simon asked from his doorway, a half smile gracing his face. 

"No name." Jim murmured. He offered Simon the card. "There's a holograph in the colors. It's a rainbow." 

Simon took the card, flipped it open and read the inscription. He shrugged and handed it back. Jim sat down at his desk as Simon returned to his office. The red rose created a small pool of fragrance around him all day. The card propped next to his computer screen caught his eyes every time he glanced up and it always brought a gentle smile to the detective's face. The rest of Major Crime waited and wondered at the serene expression on the big detective's face and who was responsible for putting it there. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Two days before Valentine's Day 

"Delivery for James Ellison." The delivery boy carried a single rose in a bud vase. Jim looked up from his computer screen. He raised his pen and watched as the teenager came to his desk and sat the vase down with the card. The boy winked at Ellison and then left. 

Jim looked at the envelope a moment before opening the card. The front of the card shimmered as it moved. He smiled as he figured out the hidden picture. A large black cat peered out from under a starscape. Inside, a fancy calligraphy of the note stated: "Would you offer me your hunger?" It was signed with a paw print. 

Jim smiled at the rose. The card was snatched from his fingers as Jim enjoyed the fragrance of the deep red flower. 

Rafe read the note, then looked at the senior detective. "Are you going to tell us who this is?" 

"Nope." Jim took the card back and placed it next to the flower. "You're just jealous because nobody is sending you roses." Ellison got up and left the bullpen. As soon as he cleared the door, Rafe snapped up the card and passed it around. 

"It's gotta be Hairboy," H announced as he looked at the card. 

Megan took it and held it so she could see the large cat in the field of stars. She nodded. "Sandy is definitely up to something." 

The door to Major Crime thumped open and Blair strode in. He stopped when all eyes turned to him. 

"What?" Sandburg looked from detective to detective. "What did I do?" 

Rafe passed the black card to Sandburg. 

Blair took it, opened it and read the inscription. He handed it back to Rafe with a grin. 

"Sorry, man I didn't send it to you." 

Everyone cracked up. 

Henri snatched the card again. "It's not Rafe's. It's Ellison's." 

Blair looked at Rafe's blush. "Man, if you think sending cryptic notes is the way to make Jim notice you, go right ahead. But trust me, man, you'd be better off taking him to a Jags game." 

Rafe snatched the card from his partner and with one stride, placed it back on Jim's desk. "I didn't send it!" he almost yelled. "You did!" 

"Me?" Blair touched his chest, eyes wide. "What makes you think I'd send my roommate a card and," he waved at the two roses on the desk, "flowers to the precinct? Especially since flowers usually make him sneeze?" 

Jim charged through the door and saved everyone from answering. He grabbed his jacket off the hook. "Come on, Chief. We've got work to do." 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

1 day before Valentine's Day 

"Delivery for James Ellison." The woman held a crystal vase with a single rose bud, and a large card. She looked from face to face, while water dripped from her jacket. No one answered her, but one of the men pointed toward an empty desk already containing two other roses. She scurried forward, placed the vase on the desk and propped the bright red envelope next to it. As she turned to leave, Megan intercepted the teenager. 

"Do you know who ordered the flower?" 

A long blue fingernail brushed back stringy red hair. The shoulders under the wet windbreaker shrugged. "I just delivery 'em. I don't order 'em." Then she ducked past the Australian cop and left Major Crime. 

Rafe was already pulling the card from the envelope. He read it aloud: "Would you offer me your heart?" He looked around. "It's signed with a paw print again." Rafe handed the card to Henri. 

"How come Ellison is never here when these flowers arrive?" Henri grumbled as he tried to figure out the hidden scene under the multiple layers of green. "It's a temple!" he exclaimed. "It's one of those stone temples that was built by the Aztecs or Mayans." 

Megan reached over and snapped the card from H. She looked at the card. The image hidden in the green swirls confirmed it to her that the flowers and cards were from Sandburg. 

"Why would Hairboy send Ellison a card with a temple hidden on it?" H asked anybody who would listen. 

"Maybe he's asking Jim to marry him. I mean, the inscription says he wants Jim to give him his heart. Sounds like a marriage proposal to me." Megan tapped the card against her hand. 

"We haven't established for sure that Sandburg is the one sending the flowers." Rafe called from his desk. 

Henri laughed. "Yeah, Blair thought it was you." 

Rafe groaned and dropped his head. He shook it, then threw a pen at his partner. "I wouldn't have the nerve to send Jim flowers. If he didn't like them, he might hurt me." 

That comment brought chuckles from everyone. Simon interrupted the moment by flinging open his office door and glaring. His eyes roved the bullpen and lit on the new flower vase. The previous two had been consolidated to one vase and the cards had disappeared. 

"So, has anyone figured out the mysterious flower sender?" 

Megan handed Simon the card. "It's Sandy, no question." 

Simon looked at the card, and a smile touched his lips. He looked at the inscription, then handed the card back to Megan. Simon watched as the Inspector placed the card back on Ellison's desk. 

"Don't you agree, Sir ... that it is Sandburg?" Rafe finally got up and looked at the card, before placing it back. 

"I make it a habit to stay out of my detectives' personal lives." He looked around the room. "Who has the pool going?" 

"Joel. The question is 'how long before they admit to anything?' The confession has to come from one or the other, no second hand information. And the confession must be witnessed by someone. That way we'll know it's not being made up." Henri spoke up. "$5 a guess." 

Simon dug out his wallet. "You guys are getting too devious." He thumbed through his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill before going to find Joel. 

Jim and Blair came through the Major Crime doorway, side by side, in full argument over a suspect's motive. Blair's shoulder bumped Jim as the older man froze at the new flower vase on his desk. 

Blair looked around the larger body and smiled. "Looks like your admirer is at it again." 

Jim nodded and dropped into his chair while he reached for the card. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card full of swirling green colors. He looked at the card, and his face broke into a grin. 

Sandburg dropped into his own seat and tossed his backpack on the floor. Then he pulled the card from Jim's fingers and looked at it. He read it quickly, then handed it back. 

"Nice. You figure out who it is yet?" The dark blue eyes met the light blue eyes with a twinkling smirk. 

"Nope. I have my suspicions though." Jim placed the card next to the flower. He stroked the soft petals for a moment and shot a glance at Blair. "You have an opinion?" 

"Me, nah. If I was wooing you, I think I'd change tactics after the first rose." Blair was grinning openly at his partner. 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, right." His eyes stayed on Blair. 

Blair leaned forward. "If I was doing it, don't you think you could smell me on the card?" he whispered. 

Jim kept his eyes on his friend and picked up the card and envelope. He took a deep whiff of the paper. He coughed and glared at his friend. "Thanks, Chief," he growled. "Paper, ink, dust, three different perfumes and sweat. But not you." 

"See?" Blair leaned back into his chair with a smirk. "I'm innocent." 

"If you're so innocent, how come your heart is doing a tap dance?' 

"Somebody is actively competing for your affections. Seems to me that's a reason for me to be nervous. You don't have a good track record with women, man." 

Jim just grunted. The rest of Major Crime remained silent, but watched with great interest as the two men worked through the day. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Valentine's Day 

"Delivery for James Ellison." This delivery person was in a suit and tie, and carried a long stem flower box, tied with a bright red ribbon. 

The staff within Major Crime all pointed at Ellison's desk, already containing the other roses. As the delivery man waded through the staff, Rafe plucked the card from under the ribbon on the box with a deft twist of his fingers. The delivery man frowned and snatched the card back. He glared at the well dressed detective. 

The flower box was placed on the desk, the bow positioned just so and the card re-secured. 

Everyone waited until the man cleared the door before they made a mad dash for the box. Rafe was fastest and snatched the card out from the behind the ribbon. His movements dislodged the box and H barely caught it before it fell to the floor. Henri glared at his partner. 

"You better hope these things aren't hurt. Do you have any idea what roses cost these days?" 

Simon came in, carrying a small vase with two purple roses in it, which he set on Rhonda's desk. "About $75.00 a dozen." He looked at his detectives gathered around Ellison's desk. "I'm sure you have something to do that doesn't involve Ellison's love life." 

They ignored him as Rafe pulled the card free of the its silk envelope. He read it aloud. "Tonight, Cascade Towers, 7 pm. Reservation is in your name. I'll be in black and carrying a rose." Rafe looked around. "Paw print." 

Simon growled. "That's enough snooping. Put it back and get back to work." Simon entered his office and closed the door. 

Megan looked at her companions. "Who doesn't have a date tonight?" When nobody answered, Conner sighed. "All right, who has a date and will take her to Cascade Towers for dinner?" 

The two men remained silent. 

Megan rolled her eyes. "Surely you both have dinner plans with a woman on Valentine's?" 

Rafe looked at his feet. "Dinner, yes. At her place." 

"Same here." Henri shot Rafe a look. 

"And you've bought flowers and chocolates, right?" 

"Not yet." Both men chorused. 

Megan pulled the card from Rafe's hand and placed it back on the roses. "Well, if this is Sandy, he at least knows how to treat someone he's dating. If it's not Sandy, then whoever it is knows what he or she wants and how to get it." 

Henri stopped Megan before she could turn away. "What are your plans tonight?" 

Megan tossed her head. "I have dinner reservations at the Cascade Towers with a very nice lawyer." 

Henri nudged Rafe. "Good, then you can spy on Ellison." 

Rafe nudged Henri back. "We'll split the pot." 

"Wait a minute. Who has Valentine's Day?" Conner looked from one to the other. 

Simon's voice interrupted them. "I have Valentine's Day. 9 pm, to be precise." He glanced at Megan. "Are you going to check out some listening equipment?" 

"Captain!? I wouldn't spy on someone like that." She put her hand on her chest and acted all offended. "Unless of course, I got a percentage of the winnings?" 

Simon stepped clear of his door. "Shall we begin negotiations, Inspector Conner?" 

Megan entered Simon's office with a bright smile at the others. "Why certainly, Captain Banks." The door closed behind her with a gentle snap. 

The men stared after their female comrade. Rafe finally nudged Henri when Joel came in. They gathered around the large detective and started quizzing him on his evening plans. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Jim Ellison took a deep breath before he stepped across the threshold of the restaurant. His hands brushed over the sides of his navy blue suit jacket. He'd agonized over his choice of clothing for twenty minutes as he'd stood in front of the closet after his shower. 

The loft had been empty when he got home and Jim knew his partner had not been there that evening. There were no wet towels on the floor and no tell-tale steam marks on the mirror. The ever present backpack was not in its corner under the coat pegs. 

Jim had a suspicion as to where Sandburg was. For all his innocence and denials, Jim was certain the flowers had come from his partner. They had been dancing around each other for months, each flirtation bolder and more obvious. He remembered the moment they shared a first kiss... ************Flashback 

One exhausted night after a bust had gone horribly bad, they'd ended up on the couch, huddled together as they tried to reassure one another that they had survived. 

Blair eased his grip on Jim's shoulders and looked at his friend, his eyes dark and shadowed with fear. 

"You have got to quit taking these chances, James Ellison. I don't want to attend your funeral and watch your father accept a folded flag." Blair shook the broad shoulders. 

"Chief, Simon would give the flag to you." Jim tried to reassure his worried friend. 

"I have no right to that, Jim. I'm not a family member. I'm just your partner, your roommate." 

Jim didn't have an answer for the man who had sneaked into his life and captured his heart. He sighed. "I'll try to do better, Chief. But you know how the job is." 

"Jim," Blair growled. "What am I going to do with you?" 

The detective tried to make a joke. "So kiss me and tell me you still love me." It was supposed to ease the tension, instead the younger man moved his hands up to Jim's face and held him still. 

"Remember, you asked for this." Blair settled his lips on Jim's for several long seconds. Then he pulled away. "Yes, I still love you." Blair rested his forehead against his partner's for a moment, his hands resting on the larger shoulders. "I don't want to bury you," he whispered. Then Sandburg pushed away and flopped down on the couch. 

Jim sat on the couch, his mouth open, eyes slightly glazed as he stared at the younger man. "You kissed me." Jim touched his lips, in awe of the lingering sensation of lips on his. 

Blair pushed off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen where he put on the teakettle. "Yeah." 

Jim followed. "You kissed me," he repeated. 

"Yeah." Blair hid his face behind his hair as he dumped tea bags into mugs. "You dared me." 

"Did not." Jim grinned. 

Blair didn't answer, just went about fixing their tea. He handed his partner the steaming mug. "Did," he said smugly, his eyes twinkling up at Jim. 

"Would you have kissed me, otherwise?" 

Blair tucked his hair behind his ear, then shook his head. "I'm not crazy, Jim." 

Jim sipped his tea and took the moment to compose himself. "I didn't mind. I won't object if you did it again." Jim's eyes focused on his coffee mug. 

"I'll remember that." Blair tapped Jim on the face and whispered, "Good night," before taking his tea and disappearing into his room. ********************end of flashback 

The hostess interrupted Jim's memories, startling him. "Do you have reservations?" She was a perky little thing, in a long dress decorated with hearts and roses. 

"Ellison." Jim smiled at the blonde while she looked through her listing, then followed her to the outside patio seating. She led him to a small round table near the inside wall and took the reserved sign from the table. 

"Your guest hasn't arrived yet. I'll escort her to you when she arrives." She smiled as she handed him a menu and wine list. 

Jim nodded, then murmured. "It may not be a woman." The hostess smiled and nodded, then scurried away after lighting a candle and sliding a glass globe over it. 

He was just starting to look over the wine list when a long stem rose appeared in the corner of his vision. Without looking around, Jim reached for the flower. He'd already identified the heartbeat from the body standing behind him. 

Sandburg came around and slid into the seat across from Jim. The young man wore black dress slacks with a loose black shirt draped just to the hips. The shirt was open almost to the waist, with laces draped across the shadowed chest. A silver pendant was nestled in the dark chest hair. The pendant was a wolf's head, with the animal's ears perked forward and eyes focused on something which made the animal have a pleasant expression on its face. 

"I'm glad you decided to join me." Blair whispered with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day:" 

"Chief, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just to have me join you for dinner. You could've just asked." Jim smiled at his friend. 

Blair's deepening color was barely visible in the candle light. "We didn't seem able to move further than that one night." He fiddled with the fancy folded napkin. "We shared that one kiss, then, nothing...." Blair picked up the wine list. "I thought this might break the ice...." 

Jim reached over and pushed the wine list down. "Thank you for the flowers and the cards. Nobody has ever sent me a Valentine before." 

Blair perked up. "Nobody? But -- ?" 

"Nobody, Chief." Jim reached across the table and took Blair's hand. 

They were interrupted by a waiter scurrying up to them to announce the evening's specials and to take their drink orders. 

"Did you drive, Blair?" Jim didn't withdraw the hand that covered Sandburg's. 

"No, took a cab." Blair watched his thumb as it rubbed over Jim's knuckles. 

"Me, too." Jim turned to the waiter. "Champagne, Mumms, extra dry." The waiter smirked at the joined hands and then scurried away. 

Jim leaned back and surveyed the figure in black sitting across from him. "I liked the cards. What possessed you to sign them with a paw print? 

Blair shook his head, shrugged. "Seemed right. I couldn't sign them 'Blair' or 'Chief'. It's tough wanting to court you while everyone is speculating about us. To come right out and say it ..., I was afraid I might embarrass you." Blair drifted to a stop. 

The champagne arrived in a bucket of ice and the waiter served it with a great deal of flair. They finally ordered, barely glancing at the menus. 

Alone again, Jim tipped his champagne glass and touched Blair's. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chief." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim" 

They drank the champagne and held hands in the candlelight. The city was spread out at their feet and the late winter evening air was mild for Cascade. The outside patio wasn't really exposed to the elements. It was completely enclosed in glass to allow beautiful views of the city. In the summer months, the glass panes were removed and summer dining took advantage of the mild climate. 

The first course of their dinners arrived and both men dug into the soup and salads. Jim watched his guide munch contentedly on a carrot and smiled. 

"Did you have something besides dinner planned, Chief? I mean, everything you've done this week must have cost a bundle." 

Blair sipped the champagne before he answered. "It did and yes, I have plans. But only if you want to." 

"And what would those plans be, Blair?" Jim leaned closer to his dinner companion, and smiled his sexist smile at the other man. 

"I thought maybe we could go home and move this struggling relationship farther than one kiss. I mean, it's been weeks and you haven't said anything. Quite frankly, I'm a little worried." 

Jim chuckled softly. "It took us three years to work up to a kiss, Chief. Don't you think we might be rushing this a little if we speed up the process?" Jim's eyes twinkled at his partner. 

Blair mock growled at Ellison. "If we go any slower, you'll be an old man before we get beyond the necking stage." 

Jim pulled his lips over his teeth and smacked his lips. "Don't want to be gummed to death, huh, Chief?" 

"Ellison, that's disgusting." But Sandburg was laughing. "I can just see you pulling your teeth out and putting them in a glass on the nightstand." 

Jim nodded, laughing. "Right next to your glasses. You'll reach for your glasses and knock over the water glass with my teeth inside. 

Blair cackled, "Then I'll put my feet on the floor, and step on your teeth." 

Jim howled. "What happened, Chief? Did you get bit?" Jim reached for his napkin, trying to hide his laughter in the cloth folds while wiping the tears off his face. 

Blair threw his napkin at his whooping companion, trying vainly to control his giggles and finally giving up. Jim threw the napkin back, almost knocking over his champagne glass in the process. Blair reached for the teetering glass, and knocked over his in the grab for Jim's. The champagne fell into Jim's soup and the over flowing bowl spilled out onto Jim's dark trousers. 

Jim lurched to his feet as he tried to escape the hot liquid. His knee hit the table and Jim's glass went flying. It landed upside down in Sandburg's lap and the champagne soaked the black jeans. Blair stood up, holding his hands out and looking at the spreading stain. Then he looked at Jim, who was trying to pat the liquid off the fabric before it stained. Jim looked up from his efforts, and met Blair's eyes. 

The identical expressions and stains made them burst into laughter again. A waiter appeared, towels in hand. He handed one to each man and started patting at the table, uttering reassurances the whole time. 

A second waiter appeared, carrying their dinners on a huge tray. He stopped and looked at the wet disaster on the table. His eyes went from one laughing face to the other. 

Jim regained his composure first. "Why don't we get that to go, Chief? I think the mood has been shattered." 

"And the champagne too." Blair nodded to their server. "Package everything to go." He dug into his wallet and handed the man a well worn $100 bill, folded in half. "That should cover everything." 

The server nodded and hurried away, the barely touched champagne bottle tucked under his arm. 

Blair rubbed at his jeans, then tossed the towel on the table. "At least you are wearing a suit jacket, man. It looks like I wet myself." 

"You can carry the food." Jim made one more swipe at his pants and tossed the towel on the table. Their server reappeared with their dinners in two plastic boxes and the bottle of champagne tightly re-corked. He handed Blair the bill, who looked at it, nodded and tossed it in the middle of the mess on the table. 

Jim took the boxes from the waiter's arms and Blair accepted the champagne. The two men started to wind their way through the tables. Jim stopped at the entryway to the main dining room, his head cocked. 

Blair almost bumped into him. He looked at Jim's listening pose, then looked around the full room. 

"Who's here?" 

"Conner, with some guy. They are back in a corner." Jim's vision zoomed into the darkness and focused on Megan's face. "She hasn't seen us yet." 

"Then let's get out of here before she does." Blair suggested as he gently pushed Jim toward the beckoning hallway. 

Jim nodded. He let Blair push him across the restaurant and into the entryway. He looked back to see if Megan was watching them and took two steps into the dusky hallway. 

And impacted against the solid bulk of Captain Simon Banks. He was barely able to save their dinners from the collision. He rocked back a step and landed on Sandburg's foot. 

Simon's hand on Ellison's elbow saved their food again. He looked into the startled eyes of his detective. 

"Jim?" 

"Simon! What are you doing here?" Jim barely squeaked it out before he reached around to grab Blair who was hopping on one foot and shaking the other one. 

"I'm meeting someone for dinner." He looked at his team and the wet and stained clothing. "Do I want to know what happened to you?" 

"No, sir, you don't. Have a nice evening." Jim took Blair by the elbow with one hand and balanced their food with the other. He led Sandburg past the police captain. 

Blair limped by. "Have a nice evening, Simon. See you tomorrow." 

Simon watched the two men as they walked and hobbled to a pay phone. Jim handed Blair their dinners and dug out some change to use to call a cab. Blair leaned against the wall, one foot braced lightly against the wood. He rested the dinners and champagne bottle on his raised knee. 

Simon chuckled to himself. He was sure he was going to have a story to hear from Megan tomorrow. Speaking of Megan, he started toward the maitre'd. He'd promised to join the visiting officer and her lawyer friend for drinks while he waited for his date to join him for a late dinner. Surely the Australian detective had gotten the goods on Ellison and Sandburg before they left. Simon looked over his shoulder toward the pay phones, and stopped. He pulled off his glasses and looked again. 

Ellison had one arm around Blair's waist, the other hand in Sandburg's hair. He was totally involved in kissing his companion, ignoring everyone and everything around him. Blair's hands were full but he was leaning into the kiss. They broke apart, and Jim put his forehead against Blair's. He must have said something, because Blair burst out laughing. 

Simon grinned. He looked at his watch. 8:00 pm. Close enough. That pool was as good as his! He followed the hostess to Megan's table and pulled out a chair with a big grin. Too bad it was a non-smoking restaurant. This called for a cigar. 

Megan looked up at her commanding officer's approach. She smiled at the smirk on the big man's face. She motioned toward the empty seat beside her and introduced the tall blonde across from her as David. 

"Looks like we won the pot, mate." Simon chuckled in his best Aussie accent. 

"Sir? Did you see them? Are they here?" Megan peered around the full restaurant. 

"Didn't you see them? They just left." Simon looked from Megan to her companion. 

David looked around them bewildered. "Just who are we looking for? And what were they supposed to be doing?" His accent was softer than Megan's but his deep tan indicated he hadn't been out of Australia long. 

"They were kissing in the foyer as they were waiting for a cab. Surely you saw them earlier? They came out of the restaurant, carrying leftovers and a bottle of champagne." 

Megan slapped her palm on the table. "Blast, I missed them!" 

David caught the tapping hand. "Who are we talking about?" 

"A couple of blokes we work with. We were sure tonight would be the night they finally saw the light and got together." 

"They did. That wasn't a friendly 'thanks for dinner' kiss." Simon ordered a cup of coffee from the hovering waiter. 

"But to win the bloody money, it has to be two people who saw them. Those were the rules we all agreed to." Megan fussed with her napkin, trying to ignore her companion's puzzled looks. 

Simon sipped the coffee from the delicate cup placed in front of him. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that in the morning." 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

The morning after Valentine's Day 

Simon was in his office with the rest of his staff, minus two. 

"I'm telling you, I saw them kissing in the lobby of Cascade Towers, last night, at 8 pm." 

Joel chuckled at his aggravated expression on Simon's face. "It's not that we don't believe you, Simon, it's just ..." 

"Why would I make it up?" Simon growled. 

"There's over a hundred in the pool," Rafe spoke up, then ducked behind Henri at Simon's scowl. 

Simon turned his scowl on the rest of his staff. He glanced through the blinds into the bullpen. The two men who were the subject of the conversation had just arrived. 

"I'll settle this right now." He walked around the group gathered in his office, and yanked open the door. "Ellison! Sandburg! Get in here!" 

Jim and Blair exchanged glances. They headed for their captain's domain, each questioning the other on what sort of trouble he was in, and both denying everything. 

Simon closed the door behind them and stood at the door, his arms crossed, with a glare on his face. 

Jim looked at the room full of people. Rafe, Henri, Conner, and Joel were all staring at them with grins on their faces. Jim gently popped Blair on the back of the head. 

"What did you do now?" He was grinning. 

Blair batted at Jim's hand. "I didn't do anything. I swear." He looked at Simon. "I didn't do anything, did I?" 

Simon glared at both of them. "Did I or did I not see the two of you at Cascade Towers last night?" 

Jim nodded slowly. "So?" 

"You were carrying leftovers and a bottle of champagne." 

"Actually, it wasn't leftovers. We never got to eat our dinner. See, Jim ..." 

Jim put his hand over Blair's mouth. "We were leaving when you came in." 

"And did you kiss Sandburg while you were waiting for a cab? In the lobby? In front of anybody who happened to be watching?" 

Jim removed his hand from Blair's mouth, then looked sideways at his partner. He drew himself up to a military stance. "Yes sir, you saw us kissing in the lobby." He grinned at Simon, then blushed. "I was thanking him for the roses and dinner." 

The two men looked around at their friends, who were all grinning. "Guess it's not a secret anymore," Blair mumbled. 

"It never was." Megan spoke up. "Sandy, just out of curiosity, what did Jim get you for Valentine's Day?" 

The two men looked at each other and nodded together. Sandburg smiled at their friends. 

"Actually, it was more like what he got for both of us." He took Jim's left hand in his left and joined their fingers together. He held up their joined hands so the matching bands of gold on their ring fingers were visible. 

The room erupted in laughter and congratulations. After a few minutes of handshakes and backslapping, the newly recognized couple slipped from Simon's office. Simon patted both of them on the back as they left and then closed the door. He turned to his remaining staff. 

"Okay, pay up." 

* * *

End


End file.
